Trap (Skyrim)
There are many different traps in ' .The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Game Guide There are many types of traps in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. The damage dealt to the Dragonborn is varied; however, some traps lead to other things such as being pushed into a pit, etc. Different traps appear in different places, and some are unique to a single type of place such as the Dwarven piston, (unique to Dwarven ruins), or Mammoth skulls, (unique to bandit camps). Some traps can be a nuisance, while others can be easily noticed and avoided. Traps are often more of a problem for Followers, as they don't avoid their triggers. Some traps can have poison or carry a disease, such as Swinging blades or dart traps. Types of traps A list of trap types found throughout Skyrim. Types of triggers Triggers are the means by which a trap is activated. With a little experience and caution, most traps can be avoided. *Lever **Activated: By Enemy **Located: Any, usually at a sentry point *Pressure Plate **Activated: Stepping on **Located: Any Dungeon, Used as a trigger for other traps. *Tripwire **Activated: Stepping on, Disarming **Located: Outside bandit/Forsworn camps, dungeons *Runes **Activated: Stepping on, Disarming (can be disarmed with using Unrelenting Force shout or any type of magic) *Wired Chest / Door **Activated: Opening the Door or Chest, can be Disarmed by Lockpicking the visible Trigger or Firing an arrow at the mechanism **Located: Any Dungeon, Used as a Trigger for other Traps Trivia *Certain traps will reset once the area has been left, most noticeably bear traps. *Pressure plates do not have to be stepped on to activate them, to set up a nice little surprise fire an arrow at it and it will activate. The same also goes for the lamp traps, don't trip the wire, fire an arrow at the lamp to make it fall. *Oil lamps may also fall when directing the Throw Voice shout at them. The shout can also disarm magic casters when doing the same to the Soul Gems. These uses of the shout can be helpful when wanting to stay stealthy in enemy occupied areas. *Traps can be used to the players advantage. A low-level charecter can lure enemies into traps to even the odds. Swinging Walls, Swinging Blades, and Dwarven Threshers are particularly well-suited for this role, as they may be triggered multiple times. Also, many are pressure-plate activated, allowing the player a degree of flexibility in how and when the trap is sprung (direct contact, arrow, etc.). *The Ethereal state, (Become Ethereal shout), protects one from damage caused by traps. *The player can use beartraps to their advantage, as the player can pick up and then reposition and reactivate the trap. This can be very useful as the trap can be used to damage enemies without being detected, as the bear trap does not count as an attack made by the player. In fact, a beartrap can be used to clear an entire dungeon without the player using any other weapons. *With 40 Sneak, the player may unlock the perk Light Foot, which won't trigger pressure plate induced traps when stepped on. References Category:Skyrim: Image Needed Category:Skyrim: Gameplay Category:Skyrim: Interactive Items